Complicated
by xxLexixx
Summary: No Summary! Therox!
1. Prologue

Complicated  
  
A/N: This is a new and different story. Last might I read the whole thing over and didn't really like it. I found it very lame so I decided to delete and write a new and better one. The characters are still the same, except that Ethan does exist but he is happily married to Paloma.  
  
I'm writing this as if Fox was writing it in his Journal.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Before I've ever came to Harmony I was a playboy. I had a different woman in my bed at least every night. I was a lot like my father, Julian Crane. I was a selfish bastard who didn't care for about anybody but myself. But that all changed when I returned to Harmony.  
  
It was the night of my brother; Adam Crane's wedding to one of the world's most well-known fashion designer, Theresa Lopez-fitzgerld. I walked into the mansion with my suitcase in one hand, other in my coat pocket. Phyllis answered the door.  
  
"Good-evening Mr.Crane. It's been a long time since I've seen you. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Do you want me to announce you're presence?"  
  
"No thanks, I said walking into the mansion. "Take my suitcase to room."  
  
"Yes Mr.Crane." Phyllis grabbed my bag and slowly made her way up the stairs. I then thought it was now that I should make my presence known.  
  
~++~  
  
"May I have everyone's attention? Asked Adam. "I would like to thank you all for being here to share the most happiest and important day in our lives. After my darling wife throws her bouquet we'll be leaving. Don't worry, you'll be able to say your good-byes." He stepped down and joined the group of men watching their dates preparing to catch the bouquet. Theresa turned around and threw it in the air.  
  
~++~  
  
As I walked in I caught the bouquet. Everyone gasped when they laid they're eyes on me. "Looks like I'm the next one getting married."  
  
"Fox! What are you doing here?" Asked my mother coldly.  
  
"Nice to see you too mommy dearest."  
  
"It's good to see you Fox said my dumb-twit brother.  
  
"I wish I can say the same Adam." When I looked at his wife I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was gorgeous. I have never wanted to kiss someone I had just met so badly.  
  
"Like mother asked, What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's none of you're concern Ethan." I walked over to where Theresa and Adam were standing. "This must be your beautiful wife," I said kissing her hand still not being able to take my eyes off of her.  
  
"May I as who you might be?"  
  
"I am Nicholas Foxworth Crane. The second son of Ivy, The third son of Julian."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Nicholas."  
  
"Call me Fox." I winked at her. A smiled spread across her beautiful luscious lips. Adam shot an evil glare as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"We should get going."  
  
"You're right. I don't want us to miss our flight." After everyone said they're good-byes to them, Theresa walked over to me and hugged me. I was a little taken aback by her behavior but I hugged her back. "What was that for?"  
  
"That was just a way of showing you that I want to us to become friends and to thank you for coming even though we're now leaving."  
  
"Your welcome Theresa. I hope we can become friends too. When you and Adam get back from you're honeymoon, I want you to tell me all about it."  
  
"And I want you too tell me more about yourself." Adam walked over and once again wrapped his arm around her waist trying to get me jealous. I know Adam saw the way I was looking at her and probably was happy when she hugged me.  
  
"We have to get going."  
  
"Okay. Good-bye Fox."  
  
"Good-bye Theresa." Everyone followed the happily married couple outside and watched them leave.  
  
I went upstairs to my room. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed thinking of only one person. "Theresa" 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
After two whole weeks Theresa and Adam are coming back. I don't know why I'm so excited. I'm kind of scared of the feelings I have toward her. Scared? Yes it's true Nicholas Foxworth Crane is scared and of something so beautiful and amazing. Ever since I met her, I have been thinking about her and the odd thing about it is that I just met her and she's driving me crazy. I'm usually the one who does that. Not the other way around.  
  
I hate the idea of my brothers being so happy. Why? Because I hate them. I bet you're wondering why I loathe Ethan and Adam. The reason I hate Ethan is because he always got all the attention from Ivy. He was the golden boy. He would be tucked in every night, and me, well I'd be lucky to at least get a hug. Ethan was the favourite. He was the heir to the Crane throne. When the truth came out about his paternity, Adam was now everybody's favourite. He got everything. Ivy even started paying attention to him but not much as she did for Ethan. Adam always acted nice to me when we were in front of everyone, when people weren't around he would be cruel, mean, nasty and he will brag about being the heir and finally getting mothers attention. Not like I cared anyway but I was really annoyed about it. He's probably going to brag about Theresa. He'll be wasting his time because I just found out that Alistair made him.  
  
He said that Theresa was smart, devious, had lots of potential, that we could never live up to. Maybe he's write. I heard that Theresa used to work at Crane industries that didn't surprise me but I was surprised when she made it to being vice president when she wasn't even a Crane. I then understood why he wanted Adam to marry her. If she ever found out, she'd leave him in a second. I'm not going to tell her.yet.  
  
Sincerely Fox  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today was a good and bad day. Let me tell you why it was.  
  
Gwen was throwing Theresa a welcome back party at the mansion. Everyone ran to a place to hide. I just sat there continuing to read my book.  
  
"Fox! Get up and hide or get out!" Yelled Gwen Bennett. I rolled my eyes and left the room. 5 minutes later I heard SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK! I took it as a cue to come back. After everyone greeted them and hugged them I approached them.  
  
"Hello Theresa. I'm so glad that you're back. Hey Adam." I said not keeping my eyes off of Theresa. She was wearing a pink tube top with the matching skirt. She was a vision. Her hair was up in a ponytail that made her look cute.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you too."  
  
"Honey, I'm going to go and talk to Ethan and Hank."  
  
"Take you time." I said giving him a smug smile. He ignored my comment and walked away, leaving Theresa and I alone.  
  
"So how are you Fox?"  
  
"I'm fine. How was the honeymoon?"  
  
"I enjoyed it."  
  
"That's great. May we go somewhere else to talk?"  
  
"Sure. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Follow me." I took her hand and led her outside, to the garden. We sat down on a bench near by.  
  
"Now that we're alone we can catch up on each other." She started to tell me about herself. She told me about her family, about working at Crane industries, her fashion line, and how she and Adam met. Then I told her about my childhood, how much I loathe me brothers, and everything about my life. I couldn't believe that I just exposed my whole life to her. I felt like I could tell her anything.  
  
"I'm so sorry that you had a bad childhood."  
  
"Don't be. I got used to it."  
  
"No you didn't. You're still hurt by it."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Have you ever considered telling your family how you felt?"  
  
"They would just probably laugh and ignore me even more."  
  
"They can't be that bad."  
  
"Trust me they can"  
  
"I understand why you and your brothers hate each other but if Adam and Ethan can settle their problems and be friends so can you."  
  
"I don't think so. I'm very stubborn."  
  
"I see. I've heard all these stories about you."  
  
"Oh? Let me guess. You heard that I was a selfish, spoiled, playboy"  
  
"Yes but now I can see that they're wrong."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"I don't think, I know. You're a good person. I can see that"  
  
"It's funny that you and Luis are so much alike."  
  
"We are after all brother and sister. How do you know my brother?"  
  
"He's one of my best friends. When I came to visit he was the only one that cared."  
  
"Nicholas Foxworth Crane! You're the guy"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was ivy's assistant, she wanted me to send you this envelope. I accidentally dropped it. I was so mad when I it had was money, not even a card. So I went out and bought you gifts and a happy birthday card."  
  
"That was you?" At Theresa's nod I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you" She sweetly smiled at me making me melt. The calling of Adam interrupted us.  
  
"Theresa! Theresa!"  
  
"Over here"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to get to know Theresa more so I led her here so we can catch up"  
  
"Great. Grand father wants to talk to you Fox"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Why am I not surprised. It was nice talking to you Resa, I hope we can do this again sometime"  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
"Tata" I waved at her and descended my way to my grandfathers office. I opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Well Hello Nicholas"  
  
"Good evening grandfather"  
  
"Let's get to the point. I don't want you near Theresa. Is that clear?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know you're feelings toward her and how you plan to persuade her"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Be in denial if you want but I'm warning you, if you they're marriage, you'd be ruining the Cranes. We need her."  
  
"Not really. You have Julian, Adam, me."  
  
"That's why we need her. She'll be the best addition to this family."  
  
"I see. What makes you think that I'm going to listen to you?"  
  
"If you don't I'll disown. Cut off all the Crane holdings from you"  
  
"Fine. I won't try anything" I lied.  
  
"I knew you would see things my way. Now get out."  
  
"Gladly" I stormed out and made my way back to the party.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been very busy with homework and stuff.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Over these past few months I've been spending all this time with Theresa. I feel like I've known her all my life. We have a lot in common. Every time I'm around her my stomach does flip-flops and I get a little nervous. I can't explain what my feelings are and what they mean but I do know that they have a huge impact on me.  
  
Something weird happened yesterday. I never knew it was going to happen but it did.  
  
"Have you noticed how strange Adam is acting? Every time he sees me with you he gets all jumpy and goes off telling me that you're bad news." Said Theresa as we continued to walk along the wharf.  
  
"That's Adam for you. Apparently he's jealous."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because we've been spending a lot of time together and the fact that he thinks that I am lusting after you."  
  
"What? No. He doesn't think that. Does he? Why would he even think that? We're friends. Nothing more. We'll never be more." I was hurt when I heard her say that. I felt like somebody has just punched me in the gut. I just wanted to tell her the way I feel but I couldn't risk our friendship like that so I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Come on Resa, would you blame him. I mean I would be jealous if I had a younger, more attractive brother hanging around my wife 24 hours a day."  
  
"You're too much."  
  
"Aren't I though."  
  
"By the way Adam wants to speak to you"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know but by the way he's acting it seems very important."  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
'I wonder what's it about' I thought as I made my way down the hall into Adam's office.  
  
"Hello Fox" greeted Adam, a little bit to friendly.  
  
"Hello Adam" I greeted sounding the same as he did. As soon as I closed the door Adam began to speak.  
  
"I have been noticing how close you and Theresa have been getting. When I told Theresa how I felt she simply explained to me that you are just friends and that I have nothing to worry about. The point is. He paused. "I want to apologise for the way I have been acting."  
  
"Wow. Did I just hear right? Adam Crane apologising to me, Nicholas Fox Crane?"  
  
"I never knew it would happen either but it did. So are we friend? He asked holding his hand out. I wanted to scream hell no and that I would rather jump into a ice cold lake then be friends with him but then I thought the more I was closer to Adam the more I would be with Theresa.  
  
"Yes we are" I shook his hands and walked out with a huge grin on my face.  
  
A/N: Sorry its short. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Please review! 


End file.
